This invention relates to an electrical drive motor, in particular for water pumps in the field of aquaria, including a universally sealed liquid- and gas-proof housing as well as a permanent-magnetic coupling acting through the sealed housing wall.
In a conventional electrical drive motor of the type referred to, the motor housing is firmly connected to the casing of a centrifugal pump, the pump region through which water flows being separated from the motor region by a sealed separating wall. Such a drive motor is only able to be used with a complementary pump casing for which it has been designed.
Furthermore, independent drive motors are known the drive shafts of which extend out of the housing. These shafts must be coupled mechanically to the shafts of the centrifugal pumps. With these units, a substantial apparatus expense is required, and in addition thereto, sealing problems arise. Furthermore, these drive units are not entirely safe, because the pump water upon improper manipulation is able to come into contact with the electrical parts of the motor.